Seven Lovely Sins
by BlueRoseInMidnight
Summary: Watch as our dear M&R struggle with the seven sins of life all on the same date! my pathetic attempt at comedy '-.-
1. Sloth

Greetings people of FF! it's been a while, but I'm Back Baby!

some may be asking 'why the heck was she gone so long and kept us hanging?''

others are most likely thinking 'who cares and why is she saying this? she sucks anyway so who missed her?'

well, i'm going to tell you why, so if you're the magority who don't give a hoot, you can skip to the story and completly ignore me, but i'm going to sat it anyway ;P

_okay, so i was rolling around at home with typical authors Angst. you know, the 'what's wrong with my stories? why do i bother? they all suck and no body wants to read them' the normal whinning and crying routine_

_but then, Marty (my neighbor, best friend and gaurdian Angel) comes in and points out what i've obviously been missing: i suck at long stories._

_of course, i made a fit with the whole denial thing, but she made me look over my stuff and showed me. more people like it better when i stick with short and fluffy stories, rather than to watch me struggle through and most likely Butcher a long, drawn-out fanfiction._

_that was the moment the heavens opened and showed me my answer: I SUCK at long stories!_

_well, i still say i don't suck but i'm alot better at smaller fics than long ones._

_so, from now on i'm going to stick mainly to one shots and drabbles, and throw in a few of them grouped together in stories._

_now, don't freak out, i'm not going to just abandon all my other long stories like **GoodBye, My Love**, **From **Boys** to Heroes**, or even the **Love over Gold** series. i'm just taking a break and getting my bearings back._

Now, i'v said everything i had to say, so i'll just shut up and let you read my attempt at saving my name and getting back to FanFiction XD

Disclaimer: short and simple, i own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Sloth (Lazy)<p>

"Riven…"

He could hear it. The gentle whisper calling to him. But he chose to ignore it.

"Riven, you lazy bum…"

He merely groaned and pulled the cover over his head.

"I am prepared to sit here…"

He replied with more groaning. Hadn't this girl ever heard of sleeping in on a Sunday? But no, she just had to come and wake him up. Well, she could hit him with as many sonic blasts as she wanted. He was staying right there in bed.

Musa was practically growling at him now. Ever since they'd returned from Gardenia, they promised they would hang out together more, which included more dates. As since they were both teachers, they couldn't find much spare time during the regular week for it.

She was trying to make going out every other Sunday a habit, but this weekend, he was being uncooperative. Well, fine then. She tried the easy way. Looks like it's time for drastic measures.

Riven remained under the covers, reveling in the silence. He knew that sooner or later she would give up and go away. Because, seriously, if he hadn't gotten up the first time she asked, what made her think he was just gonna-

OH CRAP, THAT'S COLD!

Throwing off his covers and leaping from the bed, he began bouncing around, shaking the hems of his shorts till he had dislodged several rather large chunks of ice that had 'magically' materialized within them.

When he had finished his impromptu dance, he turned his stormy violet eyes to the fairy standing in the corner. She could see the rage in his eyes, but thought it pretty funny.

"Well, look on the bright side" she offered, pushing off from the wall and walking toward the door, "that was the best dancing I've seen you do all year. Now get dressed and come on. We've a long day ahead."

Begrudgingly, Riven removed his sleeping shirt and made for his dresser, all thoughts of sleeping-in whipped from his mind.

He let out a great sigh as he looked for a clean shirt. It was obviously going to be one one of those days.

No chance for being lazy.

* * *

><p>yeah, yeah, i know "your introduction was longer than the chapter!"<p>

i'm just trying to get back into this, so don't expect too much from me, but i'll try my very best so please cop with me alittle T-T

reviews are welcome! flames are accepted with dignity and suggestions will be very much appreciated. i've got no real plot so this could go any which way.

Thank You! XD

-_BlueRoseInMidnight_


	2. Author's Note

I'm sorry everyone who signed in for a new chapter, but this is important. it's also the reason why i haven't been on in a while.

on december the 10th, a dear friend of mine named Tasha (it's a nickname) was driving home from work and was hit by a truck. she was hospitalized for a while with serious injuries. me and Marty were so worried about her, writing this story the last thing on our minds.

after two and a half weeks in the hospital, Tasha died from her injuries.

she was a wonderful friend and we really loved her. so did alot of our friends at school and her family's really upset too.

So i'm sorry to say it, but this story, and many of my others will now be on hold indefinately. i apologize, but i just don't have the spirit to write anymore.

Goodbye for now,

_BlueRoseInMidnight_

_and Marty_


	3. Glutton

Guess who? That's right, I'm back baby! Anyone out there miss me? :D

*cricket sounds*

Yeah, I figured as much -.-'

Anyway, I want to take the time to say thank you so much for everyone who supported me while I was away. You have no clue how much that meant to me to know there are people out there who actually care about me.

So, I dedicate this chapter to

~Musahotshot

~BeBlessed

~xxxMusarockx

~Dream love hope

~dream love star

For all your support and kind words. I know Tasha would have really appreciated everything you said, so I'm so SO grateful to you all T^T (these are happy tears :)

And thank you to all my readers who kept reading my stories even when I left. But now I've got my spirits back and I won't be letting something get me down like that again. So I'll try my absolute best to update all my stories for you!

Thank you all from the depths of my heart!

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club

Warning: Rated T for a few cuss words that were pretty necessary. Sorry.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Glutton<p>

"Musa, why did you bring me here instead of just eating breakfast in the mess hall?"

She rolled her eyes at this, as if he had just asked a stupid question.

"Sure Riv, why don't I just go and eat breakfast in the cafeteria of an ALL BOYS SCHOOL and not only NOT get anything with their inhaling everything in sight, but also suffer the general sexual harassment I get usually just stepping on the campus."

"What? Who's been harassing you? Just point him out and I'll…" he was ready to turn around and go hunt down the bastard who dared look at his girl funny, but Musa stopped him, grabbing his arm and continuing to pull him down the street.

"Just forget it. I'm not worried about them and you know it. Anyway, we're also going here because this All-You-Can-Eat breakfast bar is the best around! And if you get there at exactly five, you get the first wave of Apple-Pixie waffles!"

"...And that would be?"

"Only the greatest breakfast experience you will ever have IN YOUR LIFE!"

Now it was Riven'ss turn to roll his eyes, but he continued to walk till they reached their destination, the Magic-Sweetie Waffle house. Riven inwardly cringed at the name. She was kidding right? She wasn't actually going to make him not only go into that building; which happened to be sporting a sparkling, flashing sign of a pixie (which looked suspiciously like Chatta), stuffing her tiny mouth with a waffle that looked like it would chock her the minute she got it in; but also eat there too?

Musa felt his heels digging into the concrete at the entrance, but she was prepared for this and quickly changed places from pulling his arms to pushing him from behind. To this day, Riven still couldn't figure out how such a tiny fairy as her managed to not only force him through the doors, but into the booth by the window, where anyone who happened to pass by could plainly see him eating in such an embarrassing place. And after closing the blinds by their seat, he refused to get up where he might be spotted, forcing Musa to go get both of their food.

As it turned out, the pair had arrived just in time for the first wave of Pixie waffles to be brought out, it was a full scramble of hands and elbows as people bum-rushed the bar to swipe a plate. Riven sat back horrified at the public show of human gluttony. Honestly, those things can't be good enough to DIE over, could they?

Somehow, in the midst of the turmoil, Musa had quickly squeezed her way in and managed the swipe two plates of waffles, consequently from the graps of a little girl who went crying to her mother but finders keepers, right? She looked over at Riven, holding up the plates in a triumphant manner and giving him a big smile. Riven gave her a half-assed thumbs up, before ducking back down against the table top.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

Riven looked up in time to see a chubby man trying to take the waffle plates out of Musa's hands. The greasy man pompously replied, "Pipe down, sweet cheeks. Don't you know the policy? Men get first servings. Pixies girls eat last."

Before Riven had a chance to go over and kick the snot out of the son-of-a-bitch for insulting his girl, and before the other customers could get out their iPhones to record the scene, Musa sprung into action.

Jerking the plates further toward her, forcing the man to bend over, Musa brought up her knee and nailed him straight in the nose. He quickly left go of her plates and clutched at his damaged face, while Musa placed the food protectively on the top of the heat lamps over the food compartments.

"Why you trashy little.." the fat man tried to rush her, but she dodged out of the way and instead landed an explosive round house kick to the loser's head, sending him flying into a table were several older women were having breakfast. The table collapsed under his weight, crashing their breakfast dishes to the floor as well. Sufficient to say, the ladies had not taken kindly to this and began to give the retard what for with their over-sized purses and Riven even saw one of them giving him a grinder. Ouch.

As the other dinners watched fight, an overweight lady now sitting on the guy and giving him a wedgie as another beat him with her six-pound pocketbook, Musa calmly picked up her plates and walked back to her seat. Sitting down in front of the still flabbergasted Riven, she passed him his waffles while she began to dig into her own. Kicking ass always works up a big appetite.

Riven continued to stare at his girlfriend, briefly glancing over at the growing chaos at the buffet, before giving a resigned sigh. He looked at the chewing fairy and said, in a monotonous tone:

"You're a glutton for trouble, you know that right?"

Her answer was a calm and simple, "Yeah, I do. You gonna eat that?"

Apparently, she was also a glutton for pancakes.

* * *

><p>Well, there it is. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Hope this was good enough to make up for it -.-'<p>

Believe it or not, something like this actually happened not long ago, which is where I got the idea. Me and my friends had gone out to a buffet one evening after the movies and while we were getting our food, a guy cut in front of her (she's hispanic) and mocked her. She didn't kick his butt like this, but she did get upset and one of our guy friends hit him. I don't know the details what happened after that since I went back to the table, but they said he got what was coming to him, so I'm not worried XP he got exactly what was coming to him, the **** (I try not to cuss, but that really made me mad  
>X(<p>

Anyway, I hope to keep up this momentum for a while, but it probably won't last with exams coming up soon. Oh well, we'll just have to see :)

Watch out for the next chapter!

_-BlueRoseInMidnight_

_And Marty (she's not here right now)_


End file.
